Sleep at Last
by ButterflyGirl74
Summary: Ziva is having a hard time sleeping after her return from Africa. Is there anyone who can help her get a good nights sleep?


_This is the first time I have ever written something like this. Actually the first time I've ever written anything for someone else to read, other than teachers. I had this idea after the beginning of this season. It took me awhile to work up the nerve to write it and put it out there. I hope you enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Ziva walked into her apartment after a particularly long day. She wasn't sure how much longer she could sit on the side lines while the rest of her team was out solving murders and bringing people to justice. All she knew for sure was that tonight she was tired, very tired. Unfortunately, as of late, this was not something new. Since returning from the terrorist camp she had slept very little. At least I hide it well she lied to herself. She knew no amount of make up could hide the dark circles under eyes from some many sleepless nights. Well tonight she was going to sleep even if it killed her.

She stepped out of her clothes letting them stay where they fell on the floor and then collapsed on her bed. She did sleep for almost two hours until she woke covered in sweat and shaking uncontrollably. Her heart was racing so fast she couldn't count the beats. She turned on the light by her bed and then sitting up saw her reflection in the mirror across the room and began to cry.

What was she going to do? She couldn't keep going like this or she would eventually go crazy. She needed to talk to someone, but who? Abby? While she and Abby had definitely been getting closer lately, Ziva didn't think she was up to Abby's bright and positive outlook on life. McGee? He was everything she dreamed a brother should be. But she could only imagine pouring out her heart to him only to have him feel awkward and not know what to say. Ducky? No, no matter how much she loved him, she was in no mood for one his lengthy stories from a different time. Gibbs? She considered going to him, knew he would listen to her and probably have some good advice. But she didn't want him agreeing with Vance that she was "damaged goods".

That only left…him. Of course it was him, it was always him. If it wasn't for him she might very well still be in the terrorist camp or, she shuddered, even worse she could be dead. Her mind made up she slipped back into the clothes she had worn the day before, grabbed her keys and started on her way to see, Tony DiNozzo.

As she stepped outside her apartment she noticed it was beginning to rain. Not hard, just a light mist. Am I really doing this, she thought to herself? Yes, there is nothing wrong with going to visit a friend at, she glanced at the clock radio, damn it was 3 am. What was she thinking? But even as thought that she realized she had pulled into his driveway. She also noticed that the light mist had turned into a torrential down pour. That's it David, time to go home. But try as she might she couldn't make herself turn the car around.

Suddenly as though her feet had a mind of their own she found herself walking up his sidewalk and standing outside his door. She was soaked through and through instantly, her thoughts were all jumbled together and she didn't know what she was doing anymore. She rang the bell, waited a few seconds and rang it again. Great she though he's not home, or even worse, what if he is home but isn't alone. For some reason tears sprang to her eyes at that thought. Just as she was about to turn and go back to her car the outside light flicked on and the door opened. "Ziva? What are you doing here?" She couldn't answer him, the words wouldn't come out. She simply looked at him standing there in nothing but his jogging shorts and couldn't think of anything to say.

Then as if noticing the rain for the first time Tony opened the door and grabbed her hand to pull her inside. She simply stood there in front of him, her eyes looking into him. "Ziva, what's wrong?" She finally managed to blurt out the word "nightmares" before she started crying. Right away he pulled her to him and let her cry. He quickly realized she was soaked to the bone. Releasing her he held her hand and led her down the hallway. He left her in the bathroom with the instructions of "stay there". Where would I go she thought to herself.

He returned a few moments late with some towels and pair of NCIS jogging pants and shirt. "Here," he said. "Now you take a hot shower and warm up so you don't get sick. Take as long as you want." After that he closed the door and she was left to think. She couldn't believe she was really here but she was glad she was.

He quickly pulled a t-shirt over his head and set off towards the kitchen. What was doing here? Not that he minded, far from it, but he would have never expected it. And tears? Ziva David **did not** cry. He was trying to figure it all out but decided he would have to wait and let her expain it in her own time. Before going into the kitchen he stopped in the living room and lit a fire. Next he went in search of something to offer her to drink. He didn't keep much in his house but prayed there would be still be some tea from when he and Jeanne were together. Finding some in the last cabinet he let out a sigh of relief and grabbed two mugs.

This is how she found him, pouring water into the cups and making the tea. He looked up and saw her standing there. She looked so fresh now compared to earlier. Her hair had been pulled back in a ponytail and had hung wet and heavy behind her. But now it was loose and soft around her face. This was the way he liked it best. "You found the blow dryer I see." "Yes, thank you Tony." "Sure thing, I'm just finishing this up why don't you go get comfortable in the other room."

Ziva went into the living room and smiled at the fire. She let herself relax back into the couch and closed her eyes for just a second. Tony walked in and saw her there. She looks so peaceful he thought, he didn't want to disturb her and was contemplating returning to the kitchen when she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hey," he said handing her a cup of tea. "How are you feeling?" He sat down on the couch next to her. She took a sip of her tea and gave him a quick smile. "Warmer, drier and very embarrassed." "Embarrassed, why? Because you showed tonight that Ziva David isn't super human. That she has a soft spot like the rest of us?" She contemplated that for awhile, staring into the fire and drinking her tea. He was right and she knew it. She didn't have to be perfect all the time and she had gone through an experience that had broken men stronger than her.

She turned and found him looking at her. "Want to talk about it?" "I thought I did, actually I do, but no right now. You know what I would like right now?" "No, what" he said in almost a whisper. She smiled at him. "I would like to listen to you talk. Tell me about one of your silly movies or something.: He pretended to be upset. "Silly movies? You have nerve David, show up at my house in the middle of the and then criticize my one reason for existence." "Oh really?" she asked. "Well maybe not my only reason," he said with a wicked smile.

"So many choices, what are you in the mood for? Suspense, action, comedy?" "How about one of your old movies?" "Ok, Casablanca it is." As he began to tell the story she surprised him but sliding over on the couch and resting her head on his chest. He put an arm around her and rubbed her back. Soon he could tell from her breathing that she had fallen asleep. He reached over to the lamp beside him and turned it off then made himself more comfortable and fell asleep himself.

Ziva woke at about eight the next morning, the longest she'd slept in months. She felt disoriented, not remembering where she was at. Then it all started coming back to her, the nightmares, the ride over in the rain, falling asleep listening to him tell her a story. She slowly started to sit up hoping not to wake him up. As she started to pull away he grabbed her and pulled her back down. "Not so fast, you think you can use a man as a pillow all night and then just get up and leave him?" She settled back in, "why did you let me fall asleep on you?" "Because you needed the sleep. It doesn't take a genius to see that you haven't slept in a long time Z." "You could have just left me here to sleep on the couch." "I didn't want you to be alone if you had a nightmare, besides you were nice and comfortable, and so was I." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Tony, for everything." "You're welcome Ziva now thank me like you mean it." And with that he captured her lips in a mind blowing kiss and she knew her dreams that night would be completely different.


End file.
